fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Deox Data Frenzy:Prologue
Narrator:Our story begins in late December, the Day before Christmas, on the day a very special boy was born. December 24th, 7:42 PM, Viridian Hospital "It's a Boy" The nurse told Giovanni Giovanni took the small boy in his hands, and when he held him, the baby stopped crying, opened his eyes and gave him a mischievous smile, and winked, then fell asleep. His eyes were silvery, and his hair as red as possible. "Welcome, Silver" Giovanni said to his child December 24th, 8:05 PM, Viridian Hospital "Sir, I'm Sorry to tell you this, but your wife has died in Child Birth" The Doctor stated sadly to Giovanni Giovanni went to see his son in hopes to cheer himself up. As he went in Silver opened his eyes, and look at his father. Giovanni was happy again December 30thth, 9:09 PM, Viridian Hospital "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" shouted an unknown female voice. Giovanni ran to the source of the screaming, where he saw a Tall Man with White hair, wearing a Long Black Robe, and Mask that looked like it was made of pure Ice, and in his hands he was holding young Silver, who was crying. Giovanni attempted to throw out Tyraanitar, but this mysterious Masked Man held out has hand and sent a long pointed shard of Ice at Giovanni's arm, and another one at his other Arm, which broke both of his Arms. "Don't worry, your son won't be harmed. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Shouted the man. Then he and Silver melted into Water as if they whole time they were Ice. Giovanni punched the walls with his now-broken Arms, but his rage drowned out pain and broke the entire wall open. August 17th, 10:22 AM, Team Rocket HQ Narrator:now we shall go ahead to August of Next year "Sir, In a few months, you have set up the Largest Underground Organization" Said a Sird, the Leader of The 3 Beast, Team Rocket's Admins Giovanni turned around in his chair, and looked at Sird with a Depressed look on his face. "How is the development of Heart and Soul doing" "They're done sir, come this way" Sird stated as he took Giovanni to the lab In there were two baby's, one with long brown hair, and blue eyes that appear crystaline, and a boy, with black hair, and amber colored eyes. "We believe that the experiment went wrong, as the girl hasn't shown any sign of being Telekinetic, whereas the boy shows signs of having abnormal Strength, and Speed, and also can breath fire and breath a mist that apparently freezes objects, however the Boy seems to be Feral, and acts like Pokemon." Sird informed Giovanni "I don't care, as long as there alive, I'm happy, now help me hold them in my broken arms" Giovanni said. After holding them in his hands he told the children "You shall be Soul" he said to the baby girl " and you Heart" August 31st, 2:12 PM, Team Rocket HQ "Sir, Heart has escaped, and ran off into the wild" said a Grunt Giovanni rushed to the children's room, and found a large hole in the wall, and Heart was not in his crib. He cried a while, but then remembered that Soul was still there, and he stood up and told the Grunt "I want you to Search for Heart until you find him, I don't care how dangerous it is, add him to the search along with Silver." June 1st, 10:47 AM, Pallet Hospital Narrator:Now we shall travel back to June of the previous year, to the birth of a Girl, who's destiny is tied very closely to the Children born above "You have a healthy young girl" Said the Doctor "But I have to take her from you!" The Doctor's body got covered in fire, and then instead of being a Doctor, he was a Man, wearing a long black Cloak, had white hair, and a mask that appeared to be made out of Fire. Then this mysterious masked man caught fire in an attempt to escape, but the Father of The Child grabbed him and they were taken to an unknown location. "This ends here!" said the father Then the masked man sent Fireballs at him, he dodged the attack, and found a large box and threw it at the man, the masked man blasted it with a fireball. However this was a decoy, as The Girl's father jumped on the man while he was blasting, and took him by surprise. but the masked man sent a large inferno at the Father and incinerated him. "Now young one, we can leave this annoying place" said the man Then the child and the man caught on fire, and disappeared. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction